


The birth of the twins

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	The birth of the twins

\- I've been curious recently, Mavis - said Zeref while they were eating their breakfast.

\- About what? - asked Mavis.

\- If you were inside the crystal, how were the twins born?

 

Natsu and Larcade stopped eating and looked at them.

 

\- Uh... Well... It's not I don't know... The explanation is very hard to understand.

\- I know someone who was dead at birth and resurrected 11 days later - said Natsu -. I think we can understand.

\- Who? - asked Larcade.

\- Zeref. Right, little brother?

\- What are you trying to point, little brother? - asked Zeref.

\- You are the little brother.

\- No, you are.

\- Who is who? - asked Larcade to his mother.

\- I don't really know - answered Mavis.

\- Explain it to me, mama.

\- But we go to another room. I don't want to get involved in their fight.

 

Larcade and Mavis took their food and went to Larcade's room.

 

\- Nii-san is two hours older, right?

\- Yes, and Yuri found him.

\- Yuri?

\- An old friend. He's not in this world anymore.

\- I'm sorry, mama.

\- He died when I was inside the crystal.

\- Mama...

\- Don't worry, Larcade. It's okay. He took care of Over until he died, and Over went with his great-grandparents after that.

\- What about me?

\- It was Zeref the one who found you. He was still him when it happened. I remember his smile when he took you in his arms.

\- He looked at you?

\- He even asked me if I was okay, but I couldn't answer. He left after saying "I will take good care of our child". He probably didn't expect the dark fairy taking his body back.

\- How did you know we were inside you?

\- It was strange. Started with a feeling inside me. There was something growing. One day, I could listen your heartbeats. My body didn't change externally until two weeks before giving birth. I don't know why.

\- Maybe because your body is like a child's body.

\- After all that explained Cronos about Ankhseram, it can be.

\- No one noticed the change?

\- Precht was all the month far away. I was alone when I gave birth, and I couldn't call anyone. But, somehow, I could see.

\- That's how you know the face dad made.

\- Yes.

\- Did it hurt?

\- Of course it hurt. Giving birth is very painful. Both of you were born inside the crystal. I was exhausted, but I managed to take you outside. I don't remember how, but I did. Over was the first to be born, and cried louder enough to take Yuri where I was.

\- And he took Nii-san with him.

\- I really wanted him to take care of both of you, but you weren't born yet. Yuri showed me Over and said "Look at him Mavis. You did well. I'll take him to the hospital and I'll return to clean this."

\- And, during that time, I was born and dad take me.

\- Exactly. Yuri returned four hours later. You and Zeref were gone.

\- How did they know our names? I'm sure you thought about it all the time.

\- We're connected with the Fairy Heart, remember? Three days later, I used our connection to talk with them and tell them your names.

\- Why Over and Larcade?

\- Over as meaning of end. Larcade is the fairy prince from a book I loved when I was little.

 

Larcade hugged his mother.

 

\- Thank you for this beautiful name, mama.

 

Mavis smiled and returned the hug. Suddenly, a loud sound of something breaking made them go to the kitchen. Zeref and Natsu were fighthing, and all was a mess.

 

\- You were formed 11 days later than me! I'm older! - yelled Zeref.

\- I should be the older twin for that! - replied Natsu -. But no! You managed to be born first! And you were dead for 11 days! Were in peace with that!

\- I'm still the older twin!

\- No! I'm the older twin!

\- Do you want to see the East forest, Larcade? - asked Mavis.

\- I will love it - answered Larcade -. We're going with Llum?

\- Your pegasus is already waiting for us outside that window.

\- Then don't let her wait.

 

Larcade and Mavis left the house through the window, and went to the East forest with Llum.

 

Natsu and Zeref destroyed the house during their fight, and they had to rebuild it before Mavis and Larcade returned.


End file.
